


They Take

by tomorrowsnews



Series: Delancest Grossness [2]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - the newsies are all really gay, Incest, M/M, NSFW maybe, they technically don't do anything but it's implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomorrowsnews/pseuds/tomorrowsnews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their love is a love that can’t be spoken of. So they don’t speak. they look, they want, they feel, they take. but they don’t speak. It starts when Oscar takes what he wants. it usually starts with Oscar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Take

Those stupid brass knuckles. 

Oscar loves them, this much is obvious. Morris would be jealous of how much Oscar loves them if he wasn’t in love with them too. His love is a much darker one, though. His love is a love that can’t be spoken of. Their love is a love that can’t be spoken of.

So they don’t speak. They look, they want, they feel, they take. But they don’t speak.

It starts when Oscar takes what he wants. It usually starts with Oscar. He and Morris are in the back room of the circulation office. Their Uncle Wiesel is out. Where he’s at, neither of them knows or cares. What matters is that he won’t be back for hours.

Oscar presses Morris against the wall, and though he is shorter, he is clearly in control. He’s kissing Morris. His hand encircles Morris’s wrists. He gasps when the cool metal of Oscar’s brass knuckles touches the pulse points on his wrists.

He kisses back. Oscar switches hands, and the cool metal is gone. It returns when Oscar’s hand grasps at Morris’s hair, threading through and somehow feeling so casual and so urgent at the same time. Morris focuses on the brass knuckles, anchoring himself down out of fear he may float away.

Never one to back down from a challenge, unspoken though it may be, Morris takes it a step further. He always takes it a step further. This time is different. This time, he sinks to his knees. Oscar immediately understands. His hands linger on Morris’s shoulders, ready to guide. Morris takes a long glance at Oscar’s hands, his long fingers almost drumming with anticipation. Morris eases Oscar’s nerves by kissing his hands. First the left, then the right. The right takes about three times as long. Morris has to give special attention to the brass knuckles.

The brass knuckles give special attention to him moments later when they desperately grasp at his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a disgusting human being so I wrote this for nolightss. We may or may not have started the Oscar/Morris trend (ur welcome for delancest)


End file.
